This invention relates generally to ventilation systems for crawl spaces under houses and more specifically to such ventilation systems for preventing rot and corrosion due to moisture.
Many house, especially those in areas with high water tables, are built with crawl spaces thereunder. Nicer homes, such as brick homes, as well as other homes, often have walls extending to the ground around the crawl spaces for aesthetic purposes. A difficulty with crawl spaces which are thusly walled in is that they create a stagnant environment therein which is often filled with moist air. This moist air tends to cause mold, mildew, rot and general corrosion under a house. To avoid such corrosion most builders install 8.times.15 inch side vents in the house walls about the crawl spaces. These vents allow air to pass through the crawl spaces, thereby reducing the stagnation therein, and periodically flushing out moist air. However, such vents tend to create air flows along certain lines only, still leaving pockets of stagnant, moist, air where rotting and corrosion takes place. It is an object of this invention to provide a crawl-space ventilation system which does not leave undesirable pockets of stagnant air in that it allows one to target such pockets for eradication.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ventilation system for a house crawl space which can be relatively easily installed without damaging or changing the house.
Further still, it is an object of this invention to provide such a ventilation system which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, install and operate, but yet is extremely effective in eliminating rotting in the crawl space of a house.